


Carved Into Stone

by theleanansidhe, yue_ix



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/F, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 10:01:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3130478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theleanansidhe/pseuds/theleanansidhe, https://archiveofourown.org/users/yue_ix/pseuds/yue_ix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For podfIDIC: Seed 1. Korra/Asami. Written by yue_ix, read by theleanansidhe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carved Into Stone

**Download (right click & save as):** [MP3](http://theleanansidhe.parakaproductions.com/podfics/lok/carvedintostone.mp3)

*

Asami accepted the red collar and flipped its round pendant in her hands. "BOOM" was stamped into the back. She laughed.

"That's an unusual choice."

"Varrick helped me make it. I thought you might appreciate it."

Asami smiled. She turned around and held her hair away from her nape. Korra stepped up and wrapped the collar around her neck. When it was snapped into place, Asami turned around, staying in the circle of Korra's arms. She touched the pendant, pressing it into her skin.

"Careful." Korra grins.

"Mmm."

They looked at each other.

"It looks a bit like a betrothal necklace."

"Yes." Korra said. She looked away, then looked back at Asami, sheepish. "I thought it was fitting, considering...everything."

Asami put her arms on Korra's shoulders. " 'Everything', huh?" She leaned in until their lips almost touched. "What's written on the front?"

Korra slid her hands from Asami's hips to her back. "Our names, entwined."

Asami gave her answer with a kiss.


End file.
